Vampire Killer
by Thistoo
Summary: Simon Belmont is a proud member of the Belmont Clan, a family of Vampire hunters and defenders of Wallachia. After Simon stormed Dracula’s castle and defeated the Prince of Darkness himself, Simon is cursed to die a death in a place he does not understand. However, with a little help, he might just make it out alive.(I own nothing and all rights are kept by Nickelodean and Konami)
1. Prelude

He could taste Victory. It was closer and more alive than the blood that ran through his veins. Another hit was all he needed--it was bare to his eyes.

He stood before what looked like a man. He was massive, towering above the other man who had come before him. He wore a long black cape and coat, each laced with a velvet collars and cuffs. His pants where the same black as his coat, with black leather boots to finish the look. His face was paler than the moon, and his long hair and pointed goatee where as black as the night that lay behind the stars . His eyes were a vicious red with pointed ears that . The most significant feature about him, however, were the large pearly fangs escaping his lips .

"No more shall a Belmont defeat me. This marks the final time." His powerful voice boomed, halting the action momentarily. This was, as the other man knew, Count Dracula--The Prince of Darkness and Lord of Shadows in the flesh.

"I shall not let you exist upon this earth anymore. That is my duty to not only the people of this land, but also my family." The man known as Belmont declared. This man's looks were less refined than that of the Count's. His crimson hair was long enough to reach the base of his shoulders, and his face was fair, but yet possessing more color than most men in the land. His clothing was also black and red, but his was not the same sophisticated look. A leather tunic that cut off at the shoulder blades, with red cloth and black fur swene into the top left shoulder. His pants were also short and leather, cutting off halfway down his thighs with a patch of red on his left leg . His pants and tunic were connected by a large metallic belt which held a sheathed ornamented sword and three strips of leather that hung down over his left leg. The look was completed with black leather boots and fingerless gloves.

This was, as the other man knew, Simon Belmont. The Vampire Hunter and holy defender of Wallachia.

Simon grasped a long black leather whip in his palm, reaching almost more than fifteen feet in length. In his other hand, he held a large blue and silver cross. Belmont cracked the whip with a snap of his wrist, stirring the woven snake to life. And with that he lunged towards, the long black whip slicing through the air towards his opponent. Dracula casually dodged the attack, countering with three fireballs that he launched from his claws. Unfazed by the slightest, the vampire hunter did a running handspring over the fireballs with extreme detexerity, propelling the weapon against his deadly enemy once more. Not even bothering to dodge the blow, the Count created a pillar of light that engrossed his body, emanating a screeching sound in the process. Right as the whip made contact with the pillar, the light dispersed and the Count had vanished.

Simon retracted his whip into a coil as he scanned the room with his eyes, looking for where the Lord of Shadows would possibly reappear.

"Face me, monster, unless you think I prove to be too much for you." Simon taunted.

Belmont kept his wits about him, and for the first time he surveyed his surroundings. The room was huge with high stone ceilings and walls, its colossal weight propped up by the dozens of marble pillars that adorned the chamber. A long crimson carpet split the room into two, acting as a trail to a large golden throne on which the Prince of Darkness had been sitting mere minutes before. Quite naturally there were no windows in the room, only small braziers of fire on each pillar to illuminate his chambers. Simon felt a cold presence travel down his spine, and even the experienced hunter couldn't help but shiver uncontrollably.

The horrible screeching that could be heard when the Count had disappeared sliced through the silence, but to Belmont's frustration Dracula was nowhere in his line of vision...

Before Simon could turn around, a searing pain shot through his entire body as the Vampire dragged his nails in and down his back, piercing his armor and leaving five gruesome cuts all the way down. Belmont double over from the agony and sheer strength behind the assault, leaving him open for another. Sensing another imminent victory, Dracula cackled like the devil that invoked him. His claws, which were now engrossed in fire, descended upon Simon to end his life.

At the final moment, Simon flipped over onto his back and threw out the Cross he had concealed in his hand, wailing in pain as his body made contact with the ground. Dracula barely sidestepped the projectile, the Holy Object grazing his cheek as it flew past him.

"You are out of tricks and out of time--you Belmonts are all too predictable." Dracula towered above Simon, the young Vampire Hunter's attack having ended in tragedy.

Simon instinctively reached for the sword and whip, but not before Dracula stomped on both of his wrist's with the heel of his boots. The Count's flaming hand jabbed itself at Simon, the fire condensing into a large orb about to be released.

"I wouldn't say I'm all out of tricks," Simon smirked slyly at the Vampire, " One of them is still coming around."

At that moment, the Cross that Dracula had thought to be a simple projectile finally revealed its true function. Not unlike a boomerang, it had turned around from where it had been thrown and struck Dracula at the back of his head, imbedding itself firmly in his skull. The Count clutched his wound futilely as he toppled over, angry and painful grunts escaping from his fanged lips. As he pulled the cross from the back of his skull with all that remained of his strength, Dracula looked up to see Belmont swinging his whip above his head.

Simon drove the weapon at the once-proud Lord of Shadows, coiling itself around his body like a anaconda.

"NO." The Lord of Shadows hissed, his impending death about to come to fruition. A pillar of light began to engross the Count again, but there was nothing he could do any longer.

Simon roared in fury, tightening the whip around his archenemys torso. Even the pillar of light now dispersed, incapable of saving its master. The Count began to holler in a language that Simon could not place nor understand, its ancient syllables piecing the air like the claws that raked his spine.

"You will suffer Simon Belmont, I will make sure that you do!" Dracula swore as his tongue returned to one Simon could comprehend.

"Go back to hell, and take the creatures of the Night with you!" Simon delivered one last pull and the Count instantly burst into flames, his body thrown back against the chamber wall.

Simon staggered from the weight of his body as he stood tall, streams of crimson blood oozed down his back when he did. He retrieved his combat Cross and holstered it on his belt, sauntering over to the wall which the Count had been slammed into. The impact had shaken the room when it happened, creating a massive cloud of dust around him. Simon swung his whip back and forth, the movement causing the dust cloud to disperse.

When the cloak of debris had cleared, Simon looked upon what remained of the Count. No longer was there a finely dressed man like moments before, but in his place now lay a skeleton. All the clothes and flesh that adorned the vampire had been completely eradicated, leaving behind a large pale skeleton with a fanged skull. Simon held his body suspended for a moment, struggling to take in all that had happened.

Simon Belmont had killed Dracula. He had attacked Castlevania, fought his way through defeating any monster that stood in his way, made his way to Dracula's chamber and defeated Dracula all in one Night.

He sat on the ground beside the skeleton, shock and pride overwhelming his instincts.

"I've done it... I've done it!" Simon announced aloud, his voice interrupting the unnerving silence. He coiled his whip and placed it upon his belt, his Vampire Killer, the sacred whip that had slain so many creatures of the night by his proud line of ancestors. He was now part of that proud line, a true Belmont worthy of the name.

As the chamber of Dracula was cast in silence, with the only occupant being a proud Belmont, a pillar of light appeared without warning in the room. Caught off guard, Simon fell back a little startledly. It was the same type of light pillar that Dracula had used to teleport during the fight. Slowly, he propped himself against the wall and stood up, drawing his sword.

"What have you done?", Simon asked the skeleton.

There came no response.

"...And why was I expecting an answer?" Simon questioned himself as he approached the pillar of light. He got only a few feet away from the pillar before stopping again to examine it. It was just "There". The apparition did nothing nor affected anything. No bats flew out, no monsters, no demons, nothing emerged at all...

"Must just be the Castle not knowing how to react." Simon reasoned before turning around. "The sun is rising soon, and i don't wanna be stuck in here when it does." The Hunter could already notice the effects of Dracula's death upon the castle. Without a master, the castle was beginning to fall apart. The stone was cracking, the metal rusting, and by sunrise he knew the structure would no longer be able to support itself.

Just as Simon had made his way to the top of the staircase that would lead down into the lower sections of the castle, he started to feel peculiar. His leg muscles had become increasingly harder to use, until he couldn't move towards by a single step. Belmont grunted as he tried to force his foot to move properly forward, but they wouldn't even budge a centimeter.

"What is the matter with you? Moments ago you worked without a hitch!" he yelled at his own legs, "Move, you god forsaken limbs!"

With the holy defender still engrossed in the act of screaming at his own limbs, the chamber began to stir silently. The pillar of light, which was moments ago dormant, began to come to life. Initially only small things began to move towards it, resembling the broken shards of a wine glass, but within seconds anything that wasn't pinned down in the room began to be magnetized towards the pillar. Objects like the Golden throne, paintings, and the basins that held the fire which had illuminated the room were gravitated into the pillar, disappearing completely once they made contact.

As Simon was being sucked into the light, he pulled the Vampire Killer off his belt and launched it at one of the marble pillars. The whip lassoed around the marble pillar as Simon held on for dear life.

"Was this your plan for trying to destroy me?", Simon yelled at the top of his lungs towards the skeleton that was now being sucked into the portal bone by bone itself. "Well, you are mistaken, Monster! This whip is practically indestructible, so good luck with trying to get m-"

Simon couldn't even finish his own sentence as the marble pillar snapped like a twig from the strain of the portal's draw.

"Jesus Of Nazareth!" Simon let out a final cry as he, too, was magnetized into the portal. Simon tried again to desperately latch onto another pillar--but it was too late, and he felt his own body being drawn into the portal like everything else in the room.

As soon as he was gone however, the pillar of light promptly disappeared, leaving the room silent once again……...

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my Casltevania and Avatar the last Airbender FanFiction: Vampire Killer**

 **This chapter is only a prelude, taking place at the very end of the Orginal Castlevania. The character designs themselves are from Castlevania Chronicles, a remake of the original NES title.**

 **I know the first chapter is very short, but I wanted the first chapter to only serve as a introduction and insert Simon Belmont into the story.**

 **Please leave a comment on the story, I will reply to them and I'm always open to critism.**

 **Cheers and have a great day**


	2. Somewhere New

Everything around him was completely black, the emptiness stretching out as far as the eye could see. Simon lay suspended in space, fear and anger overtaking his senses.

"Damn you to hell, you godforsaken monster!" Simon exclaimed, beginning to writhe in fury. "I defeated you, I stormed Castlevania, I defeated the hordes of the night and saved Wallachia. Why has God chosen to punish me, of all people?" His words echoed around him for eternity.

A few minute passed, then hours, then what felt like days in suspended animation. Soon the adrenaline had all but been drained from his body, and all Simon had left was a festering pmound of fear and shame. The Vampire Hunter had succeeded in his mission, but at what cost to himself? How would he even know if he would truly be remembered as a hero?

 **'You deserve this'** Simon swore he could catch a voice at the back of his mind, **'You brought this upon yourself and for your arrogance and desire for glory you paid the price.'**

"That is not true!" Belmont hollered back at the voice, not quite aware that it was but a figment of his imagination, " It has been my sworn duty since the day I was born to vanquish the creatures of the night, and he was no exception."

 **'But you wanted to bask in the glory of your kill--You could have finished him off while the cross was stuck in his head. Instead you decided to bound him, giving him the time he needed to cast his spell and curse you to this place.You wanted to savour it, and now everything you have ever possessed has been stripped from you.'**

"I…….that's not…." Simon couldn't summon the strength to finish his sentence. For all his pride and confidence, he knew perfectly the voice was concise to the point. Simon had desired the glory, the feeling of satisfaction to not only defeat his opponent, but also to humiliate him thoroughly at the same time. Now, however, he no longer had any way to bask in the glory of his victory.

He was left with no way to become the hero he had always dreamt of being.

Just as Simon had lost almost all of his hope from being in complete darkness for what seemed like days, a weak beam of light the size of a coin popped into existence in front of his very eyes. In less than a second, Simon's emotions shifted from hopelessness to expectant.

Belmont desperately reached out for the tiny streak of hope, his filthy hands clawing for it in the endless void. As soon as his fingers grazed it, the Holy Defender's entire body was illuminated in what could only be described as a heavenly glow. Then, as quickly and suddenly as he had arrived in the black abyss, he vanished once more.

Rich shades of color burst back into his eyes, swirling in his vision as though they were vivid blobs. Simon glimpsed things he had once taken for granted--the tops of trees, the beautiful skyline with a dawning sun, and of course the Ground. At that moment, everything seemed so wonderful to him that he instinctively felt tears of joy gather on his eyelashes.

But subconsciously, another voice was nagging at Simon that something was not quite right.

Simon ran his mind through what he had just seen-- **The top of trees, the skyline, and the ground**

He was right in the middle of the sky.

It began to dawn upon him as he instinctively shielded his eyes from the Sun's powerful rays. Gusts of air began to rush and swirl around his face. With gravity acting as an anchor, Simon was plummeting towards the Earth before he could even grasp at what was going on around him.

Simon screamed as loudly as his vocal chords could tolerate, the rushing air that enveloped his body causing tears to escape his eyelids. Returning to his senses, Belmont's arms flew to his belt and reached for the whip. Fiddling momentarily with the clip that connected his whip with the leather, the Hunter gritted his teeth and pulled it open without saying a word.

With all the grace and prowess a Vampire Hunter should have at his disposal, Belmont released the clip, watching idly as his whip emerged and soared above him.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Coming to the visual and mental realization that he was getting ever closer to the ground, Simon began to grasp futilely at the whip, all in the vain hope that he could latch onto it before he met the ground's embrace. His fingers briefly grazed the handle of the whip, only to loosen its grip at the very last moment.

The approaching surface was now dangerously near, far too close for him to keep his cool. Simon swung his body forward, his hand grabbing the whip as soon as the descended past the top of the trees. He swung his whip at a branch less than fifteen feet from the ground, and the leather woven cord wrapped firmly around it, causing him to swing back and forth from it like a vine.

"HA! HA!" Simon laughed almost hysterically, "I have bested you once more, Gravity! My time isn't up, for today my ingenuity has prev-." Simon was still ensnared by his own gloating when the tree branch, inevitably, snapped like a twig under his weight. Before he could even react to try to latch onto the next tree, the next one came to him.

"Shit!" Simon cursed as he touched lips with a sturdy tree trunk. The entire thing shuddered from the impact, and the man slowly began to slide down the bark, making contact with the muddy ground. Simon looked up to the sky for one last time, the glare of early morning filling his eyes. Then he knew nothing more.

Light slowly began to pour back into the man's eyes as he awoke.

"Ugh….my head." Simon groaned as he slowly got back on his feet, struggling to steady himself, "What….what even happened?"

Steadying himself on the tree he had collided with, Belmont began to pour over his thoughts in his mind. He remembered fighting Dracula, killing him, and then…….

Simon startledly jumped back away from the trunk--everything was flooding back to him. Getting sucked into the endless black abyss, falling from the sky, swinging from his whip like a vine, and colliding into the tree. It all seemed so vivid and fresh to his mind.

"Where did I go?" Belmont asked himself aloud. To his knowledge, he must not have been sent far from the castle. His surroundings resembled the forest outside the Castle, but again, to the untrained eye every forest looked alike. It was still early morning and the Castle was nowhere to be seen, so Simon naturally assumed that it had collapsed when the Sun's glare touched it. Either that, or he had been transported somewhere far away enough that the Castle was no longer visible with the naked eye.

"The Sun rises in the East" Simon shakily pointed at the rising Sun, "And if my memory hasn't deceived me….the closest village to the castle was West. I guess that's the way I should….I'm talking to myself again, aren't I?" Simon put his own head in his hand--Desperate times called for desperate actions. Belmont took another step, causing his back to scream in agony.

"Fuck me!" He cursed. The man couldn't make out what his lay on his back, but from the pain he was going through, he knew the injury he had suffered was one serious enough that merited immediate attention.

"Come on." Simon urged himself on, "The faster we find a village, the sooner we can see a doctor. The sooner we get healed, the faster we can be done with this shit."

Despite all that self encouragement, the pain that every step brought was close to unbearable. Simon knew he really needed to get to a doctor as soon as he could--if this wound ever got infected, it was highly probable that he wouldn't even survive.

Simon smirked at the thought alone. "Simon Belmont, member of the house of Belmont, trained Vampire Hunter, and of all things, slayer of Count Dracula killed by an untreated infection." He wasn't sure if it was the mundaneness of death that had tickled his funny bone, but he sure wasn't going to wait around until it became a reality.

The Holy Defender had been trekking miles of wilderness for what felt like hours. He should have been in the village within thirty minutes if he had been transported outside the castle itself, but as usual no such luck had befallen him. There was no smoke, no houses to be seen--Lord above, there wasn't even a single living creature around him. He knew that the monsters within the castle would have scared all the animals away from it, but by now it was getting absurd. Where in the world was he?

"Hello?" Simon cupped his hands around his mouth, bellowing out into the wilderness, "Is there anybody out there?"

"Figures." Simon grumbled to himself as he continued moving.

As he forced himself to get a move on, he did hear something. It sounded like….a steady stream of moving water! In glee, Belmont galloped towards the source, the tremendous pain on his back temporarily forgotten for the moment. Water meant people, and people meant the possibility of a village nearby.

The man made his way into a clearing to witness a beautiful river, currents of opaque, blue water transformed into diamonds by the rays that reflected off their surface.

"Ha!" Simon exclaimed as he ran over to the water. He dipped his hands into the river and slashed the water on his face, giving him a rejuvenated feeling that he had always taken for granted.

Simon then undid his belt and took off his leather tunic, exposing the entirety of his upper torso. His training had made him a fine specimen of a man, and his muscles were much more defined than that of the average man. Apart from a few small cuts that dotted his torso here and there, his skin was pretty much untouched.

Cupping his hands into a bowl-like shape, a thirsty Hunter dipped them into the cooling liquid, succeeding in gathering a small pool of water. He then put his hands behind his head, and slowly poured a steady creek down his back, trying what he could to clean the wounds.

"Ack!" Simon very nearly doubled over onto the rocks. His hands shook from the burning feeling it caused, but yet he swiftly regained his balance and gazed around suspiciously, as though he was afraid someone had been spying on his weakness.

As soon as the water had run through his wounds, Simon stood to his feet and put his tunic back on. To his immense relief, the pains on his back had already subsided to a tolerable level. Cupping one last handful of water from the river to quench his thirst, he started to trace the flow of the stream.

"Where there is water, there has to be people." Simon reasoned. He was hoping that Dracula's spell hadn't sent him somewhere that was uninhabited. That would, for a lack of a better term, suck.

In a square canyon located next to a waterfall, a community of people was approaching at a crawl. Their backs were slumped, and it was clear that exhaustion had taken ahold of them all.

At the very head of the procession was a young man who looked no older than 15. His hair glimmered with a hint of brown, bound in a small ponytail up on the back of his head with the sides almost cleanly shaved. He donned a blue tunic and belt, while a white collar along with brown shin guards were tied tightly to his legs. On his back the boy carried his highly prized weapon, a brown boomerang sheath with a shiny metal boomerang inside.

This was the son of the Chieftain of the Southern Watertribe, Sokka, one of the very best warriors his kind had to offer.

Behind him was someone with a similar appearance. She too, was young, probably aging not more than 14. Though her hair also shared the same shade of brown, most of it had been combed into a long braid, adjoined with two smaller braids that stretched from the crown of her head to behind her ears. The girl wore a blue dress the same color as Sokka's, adorned with a white collar, belt, and skirt lining. Around her neck, a small black band with a silvery medallion hung casually from it.

This was no other than the daughter of the Chieftain, and last waterbender of the Southern Watertribe, Katara.

Behind her was another girl, except while the other two shared similar clothing and features, she stood out sharply from the rest of her companions. She looked much younger than the other two, at most 12. Her hair was all back, kept in a green and golden colored headband with one small cotton ball above each ear. She wore nothing more than a green jumper, except a sandy white sleeveless tunic hastily thrown over it, fastened by a massive studded belt. The girl walked barefoot, with green and gold colored upper foot guards serving as her only footwear. Unlike the other two, her eyes were shaded with a mute grey rather than an aura of dark blue.

This was the only child of the Beifong Family and Earthbending champion, Toph Beifong.

And finally, trailing all the way back, came the last person among the procession. In the spirit of subverting the groups constituency, his head had been shaved completely bald. Instead of hair, thick blue tattoos ran down the back of his head and body, with a delicately designed arrowhead figure decorating the end of each trail as it reached a limb. He was clothed in a high collared yellow jumper, adorned with a orange half tunic and belt. On the bottom of his legs, the man donned a pair of plain brown slippers, while he gripped a long wooden square bow staff in his right hand. On his shoulder rested a flying Liemar, who at the moment was glancing around for any possible sign of danger.

This was, as most people knew, the last Air Nomad and Avatar, Aang. With him was none other than Momo, his treasured pet.

As they approached the pond, Sokka fell to his knees and crawled over. "Water….must drink….so thirsty." He finished before dunking his head fully into the water.

"It's so good to finally be out of that desert--the heat there was unbearable!" Katara exclaimed as she kneeled down besides the pond and filled her waterskin.

"I'm just happy we are not around sand anymore, Everything was too fuzzy for my liking." Toph said flatly as she sat down in front of the water, feet still on the ground.

Aang didn't say anything as he sat down, crossing his legs idly. He leaned his bow staff on his shoulder, glancing down at the pebbles that dotted the ground. Sadness and pain etched their way into his facial details.

"Don't worry, Aang." Katara said, reassuringly placing a hand on his shoulder. "We will get Appa back, I promise."

A small comforted smile grew on his face, but the troubled look still remained.

Sokka pulled his head out of the water, gasping for air. " Ah, water, how much I have missed you."

"Are you sure it beats Cactus Juice? Didn't you describe it as…. "the quenchiest"?" Toph said lathered in sarcasm, not bothering to look in his direction.

Sokka shot her a glare, before dismissing it as a mere joke. He pulled out a scroll, unraveling it to reveal a enormous map. "We are here," he pointed to a little point on the map annotated with a waterfall, before his finger darted across the map to a large section called Ba Sing Se. "And that is our final destination. Can everyone see this?"

"No." Toph replied morosely.

"Then you gotta come closer and lo- oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot." Sokka said as he rubbed the back of his head meekly. Sometimes he failed to remember that Toph couldn't "see" like the rest of them could.

She could still "perceive" things, but written information like maps simply weren't one of them.

"It would be best to stop and rest here for the day. We probably won't run into this much fresh water for another couple of days." Katara reasoned.

"Katara is right." Aang chimed in, "We should recuperate from the Desert right now and begin traveling tomorrow." As he stood up, Momo flew off his shoulder and towards the waterfall.

"I second that motion." Sokka agreed, "What about you, Toph?"

Toph didn't respond, not even uttering a word. Instead of dangling in the pond like the others, her feet were still planted on the ground as she sat.

"Toph?" Katara asked, her tone betraying a little hint of worry, "What's the matter?"

"Someone is coming." Toph announced blankly.

"What? Who?." Sokka questioned urgently.

Toph paused for a moment, "I...don't know. The way he is moving doesn't feel right."

"Maybe he's hurt?"

"He's armed." Toph answered.

"So what? We are armed too!" Sokka interrupted brashly, his thumb pointing at a boomerang. A smug smile spread across his face in pride.

'This man cannot be trusted either way, conceal yourself and wait for the right moment to strike.' A voice on the back of Toph's head urged.

Without warning, Toph slammed her feet on the ground. The surface around them began to rumble, collapsing inwards, and everyone besides Toph fell on top of each other. She then slammed her hands on each wall of the small chasm she created. As she did, two huge slabs of rock formed over the chasm, creating a roof.

"AHHH!" Sokka squealed, being forced to the bottom of the dogpile. "What was that for?"

"Something doesn't feel right about this--call it a gut feeling." Toph muttered as she put her hands on the two stone slabs above her, the rock beginning to mold into a smoother finish. Soon, the only indication of any landscape deformation was a barely noticeable bump on the ground.

"Maybe we should just talk to him?" Aang said, rolling off the dog pile and onto the floor.

"He's probably just a traveler like us. He probably needs our help, too." Katara said, getting off the top of her brother.

"Then take a look and prove me wrong, because he's here." she stuck her finger into the top side of the chamber ceiling, and dragged it across in a straight line. A ray of sunlight found its way into the cramped chamber from the world above.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all attached their eyes to the stone grate. All they could see was the waterfall in front of them

A few moments passed, then a few more, before something finally came into view. Atop the waterfall standing just beside it, was a huge man. His hair was a deep crimson color, stretching long enough to go down the length of his back. His clothing was short and black, with a menacing metallic sword hanging from his hip. The rest was too far away to make out.

"My map!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing to the map on the ground outside the chamber through the grate. When Toph collapsed the earth, Sokka had dropped the map outside the chasm. Now it lay only a few feet away, just outside the chamber.

"Quiet!" they all said in unison, each putting a hand over Sokka's mouth.

They watched on as the man look over the waterfall for a second, seeming to contemplate what he should do. He then drew his sword and plunged it into the earth, a foot from the edge of the canyon precipice.

"What is he doing?" Katara asked quietly

He then took what seemed like a black rope off his belt and tied it to the handle, giving it a good tug to check its integrity. Without saying a word, he threw it over the side and began to climb down the side of the canyon wall. Once he got to the bottom of the canyon, he gave the rope a hard pull.. As the sword fell from the canyon wall, the man caught it by the handle with his offhand and untied the rope.

"Well, you were right he was armed." Aang said to Toph, getting a confident nod in return from the blind Earthbender.

"Why is his hair red?" Sokka asked quietly, never having seen hair come in that color.

The Crimson haired man made his approach closer to where they were. The closer he got, the finer details became visible. He was very muscular from the look, not as grossly huge as The Boulder, but large enough to be noticeable. The thing that had looked like a rope before, now upon being closer, turned out to be extremely long whip.

However only one thing, above all else, stood out to them. On his tunic and pants, he had been stained large dark red patches. That color was sunomis with only one group of people.

And that was The Fire Nation

All three teenagers leered at him as they watched him move ever closer. He stopped almost ten feet away from them, kneeling kneeled down to the pool of water. The man dunked his head in the water and pulled it out instantly, his face and hair now completely saturated.

He looked over to his side to see the map on the ground. His face lit up with utmost joy, and he scrambled to his feet to grab it. As he picked it up the map, he began to scan his eyes through it. Confusion instantly ran up onto his face.

"It's my map! We can't let him take it!" Sokka whispered with emphasis.

"Huh?" He said aloud before flipping the map upside down to look at it again. "Where in the world am I?"

"Is he lost?" Toph asked quietly

"Perhaps he doesn't know were he is." Katara echoed her thoughts.

"I think that's what lost mean." Toph retorted, drenched in sarcasm.

Katara glared daggers at Toph, who only smiled sensing that her words had gotten to her.

"That's impossible." Sokka replied, "that's a map of the entire-" Sokka was cut off as Aang began to shift around.

"Wait." Aang suddenly realized something, looking around frantically in the small chamber. "Where's Momo?"

Practically as soon as he asked, the flying Lemur landed right on the ground a foot away from the Man.

"Hello!" He asked the small animal, bending down to reach its eye level. As he leaned down, he winced for a moment. "What are you?

Momo, being incapable of human language, only made growling sounds in response.

The man put his hand on his lower torso, then sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry little fella, but I actually can't tell the last time I ate." He said as he drew his sword, actually showing a bit of remorse for what he was about to do.

'He is going to kill your pet. I don't think Appa would appreciate losing his friend,If you ever even get Appa back that is…" a voice in the back of his mind told him. The fear of losing another partner overwhelmed him, and Aang decided to act right there.

"NO!" Aang shouted, slamming his fists into the chamber wall. As soon as he did it, the ground began to rumble and a column of stone shot out from the earth right at his face.

The man's head shot back, but not from the impact of the stone. He had dodged it, moving his head backwards just before the column had made impact. His eyes moved instantly upon them, looking through the peephole directly at them.

"You've made a mistake." The Crimson haired man said with more venom than a snake. He ripped the whip off his belt, swinging it in the air. He then snapped it with a flick of his wrist down on the chamber ceiling, causing it to explode from the impact.

Toph slammed her foot on the ground, causing the chasm to become level with the ground again. They all took combat stances, with Aang pointing his bow staff and Sokka drawing his machete. Katara put her hand on the cap of her waterskin, and Toph instinctively went into a wide stance with a low center of gravity.

"Children?" The Crimson hair man said with visible confusion. "What are Children doing out in the middle of the forest?" He put his sword back in his sheath.

'This man is with the Fire Nation, the same people who killed your mother and ripped your father from your life! You owe him nothing…." A voice in the back of Sokka's mind urged him. The thought of Sokka's family overwhelmed him, he would not let another Fire Nation Soldier even get the chance to hurt them.

"We don't have to tell you anything. You're with the Fire Nation!" Sokka said pointing his machete at the man.

"And you tried to eat Momo!" Aang lashed out against the man.

"I didn't know the rodent was your pet...if I did I wouldn't have tried, and what in God's name is the Fi-" the man was cut off as a gust of strong wind was thrown at the man by Aang, knocking him over.

"Don't call him a Rodent!" Aang shouted. If he wasn't mad before, he certainly was now. He swung his bow staff in a large horizontal motion, propelling another gust of wind at him.

The man rolled on the ground out of the way a moment before the wind hit him. He rose to his feet, still dazed from the first attack.

"Air sorcery…." He said aloud, "Who taught you Air sorcery child?"

"The Air nomads, the ones you and your country destroyed!" Aang retorted as he swung his bowstaff again, sending out another blast of air.

This time the man crossed his arms in front of him, taking the blunt of the attack head on. "I don't know what you speak of, but I don't wish to fight children." He stood strong, lowering his arms.

"Then leave, go back to where you came from." Aang shouted, anger still resonating in his voice.

'He will just report to his masters if you let him go, Sokka. Just eliminate him from the picture and move one, he is only one man…." The same voice in the back of Sokka's mind said again. Upon realization of what it meant, Sokka agreed.

"We can't Aang. If we let him go now, he will just go report us to his superiors." Sokka interjected, readying himself by taking a stance with his machete.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." Toph said with a smirk, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't want to fight you." The man said back. "But I will defend myself if I have to." He swung his whip to the side, causing it to crack menacingly.

"So come on then. If you're gonna attack me, then why wait?"

 _To be continued_

 **Behold, another chapter I spent way too much time writing. I really appreciate the support I got for the first chapter, I really literally no one to give a damn about this fic. I know 4 people isn't a lot compared to some Fics with thousands of followers, but it means a lot to me and I'm grateful none the less.**

 **If it wasn't apparent (Which it might not be), this takes place right before the episode "the Serpent's Pass". This episode is one of my favorites, and serves as a good time and place to introduce our titular Belmont hero due to how things can specifically change and turn out. I lov**

 **This chapter is almost twice as long as the first chapter and I wouldn't have gotten either done without the help of Pudong. He is also a writer and a much better one than I to boot. Please go check him out, since he turns my garbage writing into something legible with his editing. Seriously I couldn't have done this without him.**

 **And now onto comments, or for now Comment answering.**

 **Robovolcano4: out of everything that I could have chosen for the first chapter, Simon's design was the hardest to chose. I love every look Simon has, but the problem is he has way to many to chose from. I could have went with the original design with the blond hair, the design in the manual that portrays him with red hair, the Super nintendo version that is basically the same design as the original but more defined, the Castlevania Judgement design or this design I choose. Honestly, the body type and clothing of OG Simon are really good and nostalgic, but that look wouldn't flow well or look as good outside of those games. Castlevania Chronciles design of Simon is more on par with Avatar designs in my opinion, or at least more on par than the original.**

 **Next Chapter: _Simon's pass_**

 **Until Next time, Cheers**


End file.
